songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Country of the Year 2018
|pre = 2017|nex = 2019|debut = |return = None|withdraw = }}The Country of the Year 2018 '(French: ''Le Pays de l'Année 2018), officially known as the '''Country of the MMXVII Year, and commonly known as COY 2018, is a forthcoming international event which will be hosted in Gold Cost from 25 to 31 December 2018. Bidding to host the Games started in September 2018 with. Bidding Phase After Austria's victory in the 2017 Contest, their delegation revealed the possibility of hosting the contest either in the capital city, Vienna, or in Salzburg.Vienna, Klagenfurt, Innsbruck, Lower Austria, Graz, Upper Austria, Burgenland, and Vorarlberg were all reportedly interested in hosting the contest; Salzburg pulled out of the bidding phase as the city was not able to meet the cost of the venue and promotion.Vienna, considered the front-runner, had two venues in the phase: Wiener Stadthalle and the trade fair centre, Messe Wien, with capacities of up to 16,000 and 30,000 attendees respectively. Also in the race were Stadthalle Graz and Schwarzl Freizeit Zentrum, both located in the second largest city of Austria, Graz. With a maximum capacity of 30,000, the Wörthersee Stadium in Klagenfurt also joined the race; however, it would require the construction of a roof for the contest to be hosted there. Innsbruck also joined the race with Olympiahalle, which hosted ice hockey and figure skating at the 1964 and 1976 Winter Olympics. A fifth city, Linz, joined the race with Brucknerhaus, although the venue is not big enough for the contest. Being geographically close to Linz, Wels showed desire to host the event as well.Oberwart, with the Exhibition hall, and Vorarlberg, with the Vorarlberger Landestheater, were the latest cities to declare an interest. Localisation Heldenplatz (German: Heroes' Square) is a public space in front of the Hofburg Palace in Vienna, Austria. Located in the Innere Stadt borough, the President of Austria resides in the adjoining Hofburg wing, while the Federal Chancellery is on adjacent Ballhausplatz. After the Napoleonic War of the Fifth Coalition, the Austrian defeat in the 1809 Battle of Wagram and the Treaty of Schönbrunn, the remaining bastions of Hofburg Palace were slighted and replaced by a curtain wall with the still preserver Outer Castle Gate (Äußeres Burgtor). On the plaza, there are two equestrian statues designed by Anton Dominik Fernkorn with socles by Eduard van der Nüll. The statue of Archduke Charles of Austria, modelled on a popular painting by Johann Peter Krafft, was inaugurated already in 1860. It was meant to glorify the Habsburg dynasty as great Austrian military leaders and underline the leadership of Austria within the German Confederation, though they just had suffered a crushing defeat at the bloody Battle of Solferino. The second statue of Prince Eugene of Savoy was inaugurated in 1865, one year before the Austrian defeat in the Battle of Königgrätz.The Outer Castle, Inside the Hofburg walls, several squares and gardens were laid out, including the Volksgarten public park. Format All country and Territory of the World. The Day.W.Award , to the day of this country, and the country have much day in the week win the Week.W.Award. The country win the much week in a month or a day in the month win the Month.W.Award and finaly the country win the much mounth or week or day in a year win The Country of the Year. This Classification is also used for different award but the first things is the day award attributed only for the country have the more days in the total year, the week, month can be used for seperated if we have an egality or if other countries than the top 2 first country are egal but this year 2018 the winner have 5 days more than his Runner-Up so only the number of days was used for this year 2018. Results Contest